The Noble Blood of Le Fay: Year One
by Melpomene Black
Summary: A transfer student from Lady Igraine's Institution for Young Sorceresses comes to Hogwarts as a fourth year; the same year as the Golden Trio! How will this student survive this new school? And did I mention she is a descendant of Morgaine Le Fay?
1. Extended Summary

**Greetings and Salutations.**

This is basically a small page on everything that will happen in this story.

This story will be my first novel*, and I am expecting to have four full novels* with at least twenty chapters each.

A new chapter will usually be uploaded by the end of every week.

I apologize if I do not meet these standards.

Nevertheless, this will definitely be a story to read and remember.

*A novel will be a story containing several chapters. One-shots and stories with under 10 chapters will not be counted as novels.

* * *

First of all, let me introduce the main character.

**Obsidian Le Fay**

**Age**: 14 years

**Status**: Pure-Blood, Metamorphmagus

**Wand**: Black Laurel, 12 1/4", Peacock Feather Core.

Ideal for Sorcery, Potions, and Transfiguration.

**Physical Characteristics:**

~Long, Black Hair

~Cloudy, Gray Eyes

~Fair Skin

~5'2" Tall

~Small, Heart-Shaped Lips

**More Information:**

~Descendant of the Lady Morgan Le Fay

~Of Anglo-Saxon

~English Accent

**Information about the Noble Family of Le Fay:**

Morgan Le Fay had a husband who was never noted in the history books, for fear of the revealing of the Magical society.  
Every descendant of the Le Fays were female. Never once was a male borne. This of course, had to do with the Noble Bloodline. The last name of all of those females was always Le Fay, even though it only meant "of fairy" and was not even the maiden name of Lady Morgana. The men who married these woman kept their own surnames though, and because of the large amount of magic behind the name of "Le Fay", every one of the girls was a sorceress, not part-sorceress; that only happens with Veelas. Exciting lives, for these girls.

**Information about Obsidian Le Fay**

Obsidian, a girl of 14, has been transferred into Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has had a wand since being eleven in the first year of a smaller female school of Magic, called Lady Igraine's Institution for Young Sorceresses. Since Obsidian has shown such enthusiasm, interest, and knowledge for Magic and the Beyond, her talents were recognized by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer. A request for her transfer was put in almost immediately.

When Obsidian comes to this school, she enters in as a fourth year. It just so happens, that she is in the same year as the Golden Trio. She will of course be sorted, but with the other first years. The rest of the story, will be explained in the story itself.

**Fun Fact about Obsidian:**

As a Metamorphmagus, when Obsidian is calm, her irises are a cloudy gray; when she is happy, they turn as white as pearls; when michevous, they turn sparkling silver, and so on.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter One

**Who LOVED A Visit From an Old Friend?**

**Review if ya did!**

**Disclaimer: I, Obsidian Le Fay, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorceress, make no claims to any recognizable characters. I only make a claim to Obsidian, her cousin, Onyx, and possibly a few more characters that will be on the way.**

**A/N: You'll find out what Onyx has to do for Obsidian in this "novel", somewhere in the middle.**

**50 points to the House of anyone who tells me where I got the names Iseult and Elaine. (HINT: LOOK IN ARTHURIAN LEGENDS, NITWIT!)**

Chapter One

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes,"

"Are you absolutely sure, Obsidian?"

"Yes,"

"Ticket?"

"Yes,"

"Baggage?"

"Yes,"

"Schoolbooks?"

"Yes,"

"Extra robes?"

"Yes,"

"What else, what else… Ah! Do you have your—"

"—for the last time, Onyx, I'm sure I have everything!" Obsidian giggled.

"Oh, alright," Onyx said, in her own resigned chuckle. "I'm just, anxious! You're entering as a fourth year into Hogwarts! How could you _not_ be?"

"I don't know. I feel that I should be, but I'm not. Isn't Hogwarts basically the same as Lady Igraine's?"

"Well, yeah. But… bigger! I should know, I used to go there. Except I went for the full seven years. You only have to stay for, let's see… counting this year, four years. You're lucky, you know? To have Albus Dumbledore, _himself_, come to Lady Igraine's and ask the Headmistress to see you! What time is it, by the way? The train leaves at exactly 11,"

"It's 10:52, plenty of time. And I know I'm lucky. Funny though, now that I think about it. I'm in my Sorcery class, and all of a sudden, Miss Iseult bursts into the room and says, 'Oh, Lady Elaine!'" Here Obsidian made her voice high. "'Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts has come to see your student, Miss Le Fay!' And since I am of course the only person at the time who's name ends in Le Fay, everyone stares at me!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS 10:52 PLENTY OF TIME!" Onyx shrieked. Then she calmed down. "Sorry. Lost it for a moment there,"

"Yeah, you did,"

"It leaves at exactly 11, and... oh I hate going through King's Cross Station, you always attract strange looks if your trolley has an owl,"

"What platform are we going on, again?"

"Nine and Three-Quarters,"

"…Nine and Three-Quarters. You're not serious, are you? Let me go and ask that guard over there,"

Onyx grabbed her arm. "That's the real name of the Platform, I swear. And don't even try to ask the guard. They don't know a thing,"

Obsidian and Terpsichore Onyx Le Fay made their way to Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Now," Onyx started. "I know this sounds strange, and I can't believe that I didn't even _think_ of telling you about this beforehand, but I want you to run straight into that brick pillar, wall, whatever you want to call it,"

"Wh-what?" Obsidian replied, completely and utterly bemused.

"Just, trust me in this one, okay? I'll go first, and I'll meet you on the other side!"

"Um… okay!"

Onyx looked around to see if anyone was looking at her, and charged at the structure.

She went right through it, and disappeared, leaving Obsidian alone.

**NOTE: This will not be a repeat of Book Two's happenings!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Crikey!**

**Sorry, mates!**

**That took a long time!**

**(What's with the Australian accent?)**

**Anywho! What's up with you guys?**

**Anybody have some OUTRAGEOUS plans or ideas for the summer?**

**Seriously, cause I got nuttin!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. *sniffle***

**A/N: BTW, if any of you would be interested in reading fanfiction for the _Life As We Knew It_ Saga, check the author, Lucky the Leprechaun! One of my bestest pals! id: 2384648**

**And if you are a Snape fan like I am, read Airelle Vilka's Harry Potter FanFics, the Airelle Chronicles! She is my all-time favorite author on this site! id: 57988**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: At King's Cross, Terpsichore crosses through the barrier and to the other side, imploring Obsidian to follow. However, given the "prim and proper" school Obsidian had gone to before this, she had been expecting something a bit more fancy, judging that she was entering the most well-known School of Magic there ever was! Obsidian is utterly confused, and is still standing outside the barrier, wondering what she should do._

Chapter Two

"Oh no," Obsidian muttered to herself, staring straight at the barrier. "Why does this always happen to me?"

The clock read 10:53 now, and Obsidian still had no idea of how to get to the other side of the barrier. Was she supposed to mutter a spell or password while going through? She stood there just staring at the barrier with much intensity, which was a foot before her face. She did this for the next two minutes, ignoring the looks she was getting from the passersby.

"Erm... excuse me, Miss?" a male voice questioned from behind Obsidian.

She turned around and saw a tall man with a young girl. The man had white-blond hair, and if you looked at him closely enough, you would see that he was slightly cross-eyed. He had a trolley in his hands, holding items very similar to what was on Obsidian's trolley just across the girl beside him looked like a girl of only 12 or 13, and had long hair of the same color cascading down her back. Her electric-blue eyes had a dreamy look in them, as if she were in "la-la land", but she looked at Obsidian with a shocking intensity, nonetheless. There was a small pleasant smile upon the girl's face, but you could hardly see it, for her skinny arms were supporting a tower of brightly-colored magazines.

"Yes?" Obsidian replied to the man's question.

"Well... I just wanted to, er... _inform_ you that, er... it's not very, _safe_, for young girls to stare at brick pillars!"

"Dad," the girl beside him piped up. Her voice matched the dreaminess of her eyes. "I believe she's a witch, not a Muggle!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud Luna, dear!" then he turned to Obsidian. "Is this true, Miss?"

"Yes, I am! I'm going to Hogwarts, but I'm not very sure how to get through this obstacle here," she replied confidently.

The man gave a sigh of relief. "Ah, thank goodness you're a witch. If not, I would have had to _Obliviate_ you! I'm Xeno, by the way!" he said, reaching out to shake Obsidian's hand. "Xenophilius Lovegood! Proud Editor of _The Quibbler_! And this is my daughter, Luna. Luna Lovegood!"

Obsidian shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood!" She then reached out for Luna's hand, who put out her own hand daintily. "Nice to meet you, too, Luna!"

**Meanwhile, On the Other Side of the Barrier...**

"AND WHY THE HELL CAN'T I?" Terpsichore screamed at the guard at the barrier.

She had been waiting for Obsidian with her trolley on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for longer than expected, (three minutes; what a worry-wort!) and had tried to go back through the barrier to find out what had happened. But the guard at the barrier had not allowed her to, saying that no one was allowed back out until the train left. So now, Terpsichore was yelling at the poor man, and I say poor because if you've never been on the receiving side of one of Terpsichore's anger, you've never been truly frightened!

"You've got ter calm down, missie!" the guard said coolly. "I'm sure that little girlie is doin' just fine. It's against the protocol here ter go back through this here barrier till 11 o'clock, see? Them Muggles might get one of those heart attackers if they see a human comin' out of a brick pillar!"

"Fine," she huffed. But no, Terpsichore Onyx le Fay _never_ gives up. _Never_. So, she ran for it.

"GRAB 'ERRR!" the guard yelled. (Translation: "Grab Her!")

_WHAM!_

"Eeeeeeeeek!" two girls' voices screamed.

"EGAD!" a man's voice rang out.

"Ughhh..." a woman moaned.

* * *

**I know, I know.**

**HORRIBLY SHORT!**

**But I guess you guys already know what happened with the "Eeeeeeeeek!", "EGAD!", and "Ughhh..." business.**

**Amazing that this all can happen in a matter of four minutes, huh?**

**Auf Weidersehen! (for now...)**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter Three

**This was in fairly quick!**

**Probably because it's summer.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to upload a chappie every three or four days.**

**BTW, I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nuh-uh. Skadoosh. (EEEEEP! I MADE YOU DISAPPEAR!)**

**A/N: IMMA BE A VEGAN! (not really. I've been a vegan since birth. I just LURVE the Black Eyed Peas)**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Obsidian makes acquaintances with Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood, and proceeds through the barrier with their help. On the other side, Terpsichore makes a run for it to find out what happened to Obsidian, and both parties find unexpected happenings on the other side in a matter of four minutes._

_Note: It is now 10:56._

Chapter Three

"My god! Are you alright?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked the woman who had just crashed into the trolley he was pushing. He had not expected this kind of _attack_ from just going through the barrier.

Terpsichore straightened up quickly. "Yes, I am quite alright, thank you," then she spotted her younger cousin and reached out to hug her. "OBSIDIAN! There you are! What in the world happened back there?"

"I got a bit confused back there. But Mr. Lovegood and his daughter Luna helped me out," she replied to her very caring elder cousin, who let go of her and turned to the Lovegoods to convey her thanks.

"Pardon me, folks," the barrier guard interrupted. "I hate ter break up this here gatherin', but you all better get movin' if you want ter catch the Express!"

"Yes, yes," Xenophilius replied heartily to this. "Come on, all of you! I believe this is not the perfect time for a proper introduction!"

**Three minutes later...**

The Hogwarts Express was due to leave in another minute, and the train was chock full of students. Luna Lovegood put a hand out the door to say goodbye to her father, and Obsidian did the same to Terpsichore. Most of their belongings had been stored away in the train, so the only thing left to do was find a seat. And surprisingly, there was indeed one empty compartment. Luna entered first, holding her tower of magazines.

"Luna?" Obsidian questioned timidly. "D'you mind if I sat here with you? It would be−"

"−it would be a waste of time if you started to look around," Luna finished with her fluttery voice. "Of course you can sit here with me. It's not like anyone else is going to,"

The way Luna said this made Obsidian feel uncomfortable. As if Luna had no friends.

_Well_, Obsidian thought to herself cheerfully. _Then I'll just have to be her friend!_

"Say, Luna? What year are you in, anyway?" Obsidian asked after seating herself and her caged owl across from Luna in the compartment.

"Me? I'm going into my third year. You?"

_Damn._

"Oh. I'm going in as a fourth year," Obsidian said, disappointed. She was hoping they would be in the same year.

"I still hardly know you! What's your name? Why haven't I seen you here before?"

_Here it comes._

"The name's Obsidian. Obsidian le Fay," Obsidian paused, looking for some sign of a changed expression.

Luna's eyes, however, much to Obsidian's pleasant surprise, shone with understanding as she nodded. Thankfully, not with over-expressive awe, as most people tend to do. Obsidian hated being singled out because of who she was.

"This is actually my first year at Hogwarts. I used to go to Lady Igraine's Institution for Young Sorceresses,"

"I've heard of that school. My father wrote an article about it, actually!" Luna took the wand out from behind her left ear and started twirling it around.

"Really? Your father's a writer? Oh, yes! Now I remember! He said he was the proud editor of the− Flubber?"

"Quibbler, actually," Luna said with a small smile.

"Oops! Sorry," Obsidian said bashfully.

"It's fine. Do you want to read this month's issue?" she asked, motioning to the tower of magazines. "It's about Fudge's army of _Heliopaths_!"

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe!**

**FLUBBER!**

**Hehehehehehehe!**

**Heliopaths!**

**All will be revealed young one,**

**all will be revealed...**

**(Rating is still K+)**

**...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Four

**O hAI!**

**[inserts three periods to signify awkward silence]**

**OK bAI!**

**(i got that from Indeeee's profile. She's awesome! Read her story! 101 Ways to Annoy Voldemort!)**

**Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: You ask one more time, and I'll put Fudge's _Heliopaths_ on you!**

**A/N: "Sick 'em, Fudge!"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Obsidian and Luna are seated in a compartment, talking and becoming good friends. Luna offers Obsidian an issue of the Quibbler, which features Fudge's army of _Heliopaths_. Cue an astounded Obsidian!_

Chapter Four

Obsidian giggled. "Excuse me?"

"It's true!" Luna replied defiantly.

"You're sure he has an army of them?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she insisted.

"Well, then what _is_ a _Heliopath_?" Obsidian questioned, still slightly smiling.

"A _Heliopath_ is a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path. Surely you've heard of them?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't, sorry,"

"Nonetheless, there have been dozens of eye-witnesses!"

"Alright, then. Hand me a copy,"

_The Quibbler _was a very colorful, and gaudy tabloid. Obsidian skimmed through the table of contents, and found many different and surprising topics other than Heliopaths;

_**Man Flies to the Moon on His Cleansweep Six (read pg. 6 for his Moon Frog findings)**_

_**The Blibbering Humdinger: Evidence of Existence (read pg. 17)**_

_**The Crumple-Horned Snorkack: The Planned Expedition (read pg. 24)**_

_**The Minister's Umgubular Slashkilter (read pg. 37)**_

Obsidian looked up at Luna with a weak smile. "Well, the topics are very... interesting!"

"I guess you could say that," Luna replied. Then she looked up. "What's happening out there?"

Both girls paused and listened. Compartment doors were being slid open and closed. And in between, they heard a girl asking, "Is there anyone named Obsidian in here?"

* * *

**I'm really sorry. Truly sorry.**

**This length of this chapter is TOTALLY pathetic.**

**ONLY 17 lines.**

**The next will be up really quick.**

**I PROMISE.**

**Probably tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for your patience!**


	6. Chapter Five

**See?**

**I promised!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me sing again.**

**A/N: For those of you who aren't aware, I sang in the disclaimer to The Sound of Music in my other story, A Visit From an Old Friend! Check it out!**

* * *

_Recap: Luna and Obsidian are conversing about Heliopaths, Moon Frogs, and whatnot, when suddenly a voice calls out for Obsidian in each train compartment._

Chapter Five

"Someone's looking for you, I believe," Luna said in her fluttery voice. "I'm not aware of another Obsidian in this school,"

At that moment, their own compartment door was slid open. A brown-haired girl with clear blue eyes walked in with a slightly tired look on her face. "Is there anyone named Obsidian in here?"

"Yes," Obsidian said hesitantly. "That's me!"

"No? Alright," the girl said. She turned around, slid the door back open and walked towards the next compartment. She then paused, turned around, and her face lit up. "Really? I'm so sorry! I was so used to getting the answer no in every compartment. Of course you're in one of the last compartment I check,"

"Erm, sorry?"

"Oh, don't be silly! It's fine. I'm Penelope, by the way," she added. "Penelope Clearwater, Head Girl of Ravenclaw. And I see you've met Luna Lovegood, one of our fellow Ravenclaws!"

Obsidian turned to Luna. "Really? I didn't know you were in Ravenclaw!" Then she said, more to herself, really, "I want to get into Ravenclaw myself, actually,"

"That's great!" Penelope said cheerfully. "By the way, one of your relatives, Terpsichore I believe?"

Obsidian nodded. "Yes, she's my cousin,"

"She was the Head Girl of Ravenclaw in _her_ seventh year, 1978,"

"Really? She never told me that!"

"Then it's a nice surprise, isn't it?"

"Yes! Well, nice meeting you,"

"Oh, the real reason I'm here is to tell you that when all of the students in the train are filing out, do not follow them. You are going to be sorted into your house _after_ the first years in the Great Hall,"

"Wait," Obsidian interrupted. "Sorted in front of the WHOLE school?"

"Yes, in front of the WHOLE school," Penelope replied, mirroring Obsidian's tone.

"Just what I need," she muttered. "_More_ attention,"

"Anyway," Penelope continued. "The Charms Teacher, Professor Flitwick will be waiting for you somewhere outside of the train, so just find him, and he'll tell you what to do. Alright?"

"Okay, but how do I know who's Professor Flitwick?"

"Trust me, you can't miss him," she chuckled. "Just look for a small man. A _very_ small man. Got it?"

"Got it,"

"Alright, then. Bye, Luna! Bye, Obsidian!" Penelope slid open the compartment door again. "I hope to see you at the Ravenclaw table!"

After Penelope left, Luna exclaimed, "I think you'll like Professor Flitwick. And he is indeed very short. He's part Goblin, you know,"

"Is he really?" Obsidian questioned, surprised.

"Yes, that's why he's so short, of course,"

"Yes, of course," Obsidian smiled.

* * *

**No matter how annoying Luna becomes to you, Obsidian still respects her for her blunt honesty and insightfulness. So THERE!**

**By the way, Penelope Clearwater may not have blue eyes. There's nothing about her eye color on Harry Potter Wiki.**

**As a side note, was anyone surprised when they found out in the second book that Gilderoy Lockhart was in Ravenclaw?**

**I mean, really! That guy belongs in a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!**

**[High-fives an astounded McGonagall] **


	7. Chapter Six

**Yo.**

**WAT UP?**

**Check out my Youtube Channel!**

**[weird, fanfiction won't let me paste the url...]**

**type this in the box but remove the spaces:**

youtube . com / user / ObsidianLeFay

**btw, if you choose to view it, you might want to put your computer on low volume. A video plays immediately.**

**Disclaimer: [Mutters incoherently]**

**A/N: ... Nope! Not much to say today! Well, I like swatches! i have a collection. If you haven't read my bio, then you should know that I was born in Basel, Switzerland.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Penelope Clearwater entered the girls' compartment and gave Obsidian some information on how she would be sorted. In front of the WHOLE school. She leaves, and the girls are once again alone in the compartment. Much time passes, and there is only an hour left of the train ride._

Note: After much research, I found out that The Hogwarts Express's trip starts at 11 and ends at 6. It wasn't mentioned in Harry Potter Wiki. It only said early evening, which had to be 6, because that is when the evening technically starts.

Chapter Six

Obsidian checked her purple swatch. It read 5:02.

"Luna?" she questioned. Luna looked up from her packet of Ginger Newts. "Yes?"

"At what time do we arrive at the station?"

"The Hogsmeade Station? At about... 6 o'clock I believe,"

"Good, that means only an hour to go,"

"Only an hour?"

"Yes, it's about 5 right now,"

"Oh. I like your watch. It's purple!"

"Thanks,"

"Anyway, we should probably put on our school uniforms now, so we don't have to rush later,"

A couple minutes later, Obsidian and Luna were wearing black Hogwarts robes, though Luna's had blue embroidery at the collar.

"If you want," Luna stated to say, "you can go to the back of the train. There are two little rooms with mirrors there,"

"Sure! I have a feeling these robes are a bit too long. I'll take my wand to fix it up a bit,"

"You know Clothing Alteration spells? That's amazing! That's supposed to be O. W. L. Standard!"

"Really? I learned them from a book in my first year at Lady Igraine's, and perfected them in my second,"

"... You're really talented, you know that?"

"Thank you! You said the mirrors were in the back of the train?"

"Yes. All the way back," Here she slid open the compartment door and pointed down the aisle. "That way,"

"Thank you,"

Obsidian picked up her wand, tucked it in her robes pocket, and made her way down the train.

_Wow,_ she thought to herself. _It doesn't even feel like I'm on a train. It's so smooth!_

She had gone on several Muggle trains, and each one felt very rumbly when you stood up and walked around.

_In fact,_ she wondered. _It's almost as if, there's no track at all..._

A strange thought entered Obsidian's mind, and she peeked in a window opposite a compartment containing several giggling girls.

She looked outside, and down at the tracks, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! We're on tracks!" she said aloud. Then she realized that she _had_ said this aloud. She turned around just in time to see a couple of those girls staring at her, then turn away quickly.

She heard one of them say to another while giggling madly, "Cho! He's looking at you! He's looking at you!"

Obsidian sighed, and muttered to herself, "Girls."

* * *

**He's looking at you! He's looking at you!**

**SHADUP!**

**My, my. Doesn't Obsidian remind you of Hermione in a way?**

**PURPLE SWATCHES!**

**It's a WATCH!**

**It's SWISS!**

**It's a SWATCH!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**C'mon, guys!**

**Answer my poll!**

**The story can't continue until it's answered! And it ends August 10th!**

**I don't think you need to have an account to do it...**

**Here's a link to save the time:**

**fanfiction . net / u / 2323464 / Obsidian_Le_Fay**

**just remove the spaces.**

**Disclaimer: Srsly? I'm so not in the mood!**

**A/N: Just as a note, I will try to upload chapters as fast as possible, but weekends might be a bit slow. I apologize in advance for any delay.**

**A/N #2: I always wondered what Hermione and many others mean when they say that they have to get changed into their school robes. Are there little changing rooms? I bet there are at the end of the train as well. Let's just say that Luna was already wearing her school uniform: plain white buttoned shirt, a grey knitted v-neck jumper (with a blue and silver neckline), grey pleated skirt, plain black shoes, and grey socks. All she did in the compartment, was put on the blue and silver house tie, and the black buttoned robe with the Ravenclaw house emblem on it. And probably tie up her hair to show her radish earrings! Obsidian changed into the pleated skirt, shoes, socks, cloak, and the white collared shirt. No V-neck jumper since she doesn't have a House yet. Even though we all know what House she'll be in! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Obsidian is currently making her way to the end of the train to the mirrors. She has mastery in Clothing Alteration, and will indeed alter her clothes!_

Chapter Seven

Obsidian pushed her way past giggling girls and the nice witch with the trolley who had stopped by their compartment. As she was going past the witch, she crossed a boy who was standing still near the trolley, staring at the girl named Cho. Obsidian paused, looked at the both of them and then turned back to the boy. She whispered loudly, "Take a picture. It'll last longer," causing the girls to giggle even more. This jolted the boy out of his trance. He shook his head of messy black hair, blushing furiously, and went back inside his compartment, where a girl with bushy, brown hair was reading a fat book, and a boy with red hair was blowing bluebell-colored bubbles of _Drooble's Best Blowing Gum_.

Obsidian kept walking on, chuckling at the same time. _What a big train!_ she thought. _It feels much bigger than what it looked like from the outside._

And this was true, in fact. The train had an Undetectable Extension Charm, which helped to carry so many students.

Finally, Obsidian got to the end, and entered one of the mirror rooms. There were three tall mirrors, put in such angles so that you could see a 360° view of yourself, so Obsidian went to work.

She drew out her wand, Black Laurel with Peacock Feather Core.

"Too long,"

She waved her wand, and 4 inches were trimmed neatly off the bottom of the cloak.

"Too tight,"

She pointed her wand at the tight and small sleeves, and they immediately became looser at the ends, like bellbottom jeans, but still maintaining the slim and tight figure from the shoulder to the elbow.

"Too... dull,"

She then charmed the buttons on the cloak a dull silver, and made the end of her cloak and the end of her sleeves a dull silver as well. The silver was not gaudy at all, but simple, in an extravagant way. Lastly, she conjured a silver ribbon and flicked her wand to make it tie up her long, black hair in a high pony-tail. She twirled around in front of the mirror and was pleased with her work.

She exited the mirrored room and started to make the long trip back to her compartment, when she realized that she hadn't taken note of which compartment she and Luna had been in. So, she started to wander around the train.

Obsidian checked her watch. _5:27._

She kept on walking, back-tracking,until she reached the compartment where she had seen the boy who was gazing at the girl, Cho. That was her checkpoint. She kept on walking, and found one empty compartment. She figured it was hers.

She slid open the door, and sat inside.

_I guess Luna went to get her things, _she thought to herself. _Or to meet someone. Or to give out some copies of _The Quibbler_._

More time passed, and Luna still did not come back.

Obsidian checked her watch once again. _5:42._

She looked out the window, and something caught her eye.

The curtains.

They were dark green.

_Her_ compartment had _blue_ curtains. NOT green.

She stood up, and made to exit the compartment, when the door slid open.

Two boys and a girl entered, all wearing Hogwarts uniforms, but with dark green accents.

* * *

**Oh, yeah!**

**You guys know who these Slytherins are!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**-weekends will be a bit slow, but weekdays should bring in chapters quick!-**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Imma Harry Potter Geek!**

**Disclaimer: Don't MAKE me get out my Katana!**

**A/N: Seriously, I do have one.**

**A/N #2: You guys know about The Noble Collection? I recently got a Marauder's Map from it, and I was just looking at everything else they had. Mirror of Erised, House Rings, Sorcerer's Stone, and even Godric Gryffindor's Sword! But when I was looking at the sword, in small print:**

**"Sword measures 34 inches in length and comes permanently affixed to a beautiful wood display plaque."**

**Isn't that just sad?**

**A/N #3: I understand that I am completely butchering Blaise Zabini.**

**A/N #4: I needed to have AT LEAST one pathetic and lame character! That's what makes it SO fun!**

**A/N #5: These are the most Author's Notes I've EVER had!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Obsidian has finished altering her school robes, and has lost her way to her compartment with Luna. She finally enters a compartment, thinking it was hers, even though Luna wasn't present. She stays for 15 minutes. When the time passes, 3 Slytherins enter the compartment. Enter Pug-Face, Ferret Boy, and... Mr. Giggle._

Chapter Eight

"What're _you_ doing in here?" the girl with a pug-like face spat Obsidian.

"What's _your _problem?" Obsidian replied calmly.

"What's our problem, she says," chuckled the boy with pale blonde hair. He had icy gray eyes.

The person next to him, a tall boy with dark skin and brown slanting eyes, snickered at the other boy's remark.

"This is _our_ compartment. _You're _not supposed to be in here," the pale blonde continued. "Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you anywhere around the castle. You, Pansy?"

"Me neither. She looks too old to be a first year. Don't you think, Draco?"

"Yeah. I bet she's a Squib who snuck onto the train. Shut UP, Blaise!" The dark-skinned boy who had been giggling and snickering this whole time stopped abruptly.

"I'm not a Squib," Obsidian said, annoyed. "I'm an exchange student,"

"So you're not sorted yet?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, not yet. I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw, though,"

Draco gawked at her and said incredulously, "So you _want_ to be a wisecrack?"

"Who are you, anyway?" Obsidian said, ignoring the snide remark.

"Draco Malfoy," he paused for effect. "And _I'm _in the House of Slytherin, the Supreme,"

Obsidian got a sly look in her eyes. "Wait… did you say Malfoy was your surname? Does that mean that you're _the_ son of Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco nodded smugly.

"Oh, wow! It's such an honour to meet the son of the world's_ biggest_ prat!" she said with mock awe.

Pansy gasped loudly, while Blaise started to bite his fingernails.

"How dare you," Draco said through gritted teeth. His face had turned a shade of red that was almost impossible. "How dare you speak of my father like that?"

At that moment, something clicked in the minds of both Draco, and Obsidian. They simultaneously whipped out their wands, and waited with baited breath to see who would make the first move.

You see, Obsidian has a way with people. She can determine what kind of person someone is, by only talking to them for a small period of time. She deduced that Malfoy here, was a very proud and shallow boy. So, she knew that he would make the first move. And she, would definitely be prepared for it.

"_Serpensortia!_" Obsidian's hunch was correct. Draco had shouted the first spell. Now, she could not be held accountable for provoking Malfoy into a duel.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" The snake dissolved into dust, and it all fell to the ground in a pile. Obsidian chose to make the next offensive move. Pansy and Blaise had slowly backed out of the compartment, not wanting to be hit with any stray spells.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Malfoy was rendered completely immobile. "_Levicorpus!_" Obsidian finished off. Malfoy was hoisted into the air, still immobile, and hung upside down. Slowly, his face and ears began to turn a darker red, because of all the blood rushing down to his big head. Obsidian waited for more time to pass, smirking at the boy, and checked her watch numerous times to make a show of it. It was now 5:53. Seven minutes till the end of the ride.

"Two minutes," she said to Draco Malfoy. "I'll leave in two more minutes, and then I'll let your... "friends" release you,"

He made a grunting noise to show his displeasure.

"I've heard of your family," Obsidian continued. "The biggest blood-discriminators that ever lived. And I met your father once, actually. Treated Muggle-borns like filth. But I expect you are just the same,"

Obsidian left the compartment at 5:55, and found Luna walking towards her in the aisle.

"Where were you? We're about to get off the train," she said, dazed.

"I know," Obsidian replied hurriedly. "I'll fill you in later. Let's get our luggage ready," She then spotted Pansy and Blaise, and motioned them over. They came over hesitantly with sour looks on their faces.

"Your friend's still in the compartment, you know. Try _Liberacorpus_," she said to them with a smirk.

When they left with their bags, Luna gave Obsidian a questioning look. "I got in a little argument, it's not much. That boy's going to have a terrible nosebleed by the time the train stops!" she explained. "Not that I feel bad for him, of course. He deserved it," she added.

* * *

**By the way, I'm going on a mini-vacation to New Hampshire this Saturday, so I probably won't be able to upload any new chapters.**

**I can reply to any Private Messages (PMs) or comments through my phone, though! Feel free to contact! 'specially you, Lucky the Leprechaun!**

**I just thought that I should tell you guys in advance.**

**I'll update for when I'll be back.**

**Also, I have some Summer Reading to do for my new high school.**

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry if chapters don't come in quick.**

**Anyone have some good feedback, (no spoilers), about Of Mice and Men and The Hot Zone? (Yeah, it's a medicinal based school. The Hot Zone's about E. Coli...)**

**Also give me feedback about my story!**

**I read and appreciate every comment I get! (Even though there are very few)**

**Even the critical comments! (Thank you Static Lull)**

**And I always feel happy when I get such nice and helpful comments! (Thank you Rugglet, Tigerlilyz, and She Who Reads Books)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**It turns out I'm going to Vermont, not New Hampshire! (How I mixed those up, I am not aware)**

**What are you guys doing for the remainder of the summer?**

**Also, I'll be back the following Saturday; August 7th.**

**Disclaimer: What are you going to do, sue me? Oh yeah, you are. [cowers in fear] "I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Obsidian and Luna are preparing to leave the train with their belongings, right after Obsidian's quarrel with Draco Malfoy._

Note: Malfoy and his cronies still don't know who Obsidian is.

Chapter Nine

Obsidian and Luna grabbed their bags and other belongings, such as Obsidian's owl, Osiris, and Luna's tower of _Quibbler_s. Then they made their way to the front of the train. Only one or two people noticed the new face in the train, and those few students pointed this out to their friends.

"Who's the new girl?" they asked.

"No idea," they were answered.

The two girls waited at the front and chatted in small talk, since the train was to stop in only two minutes. Luna asked about Lady Igraine's, and Obsidian gave her descriptions of the school, and even described the classes. Luna, in return, told Obsidian of the Ravenclaw Common Room and the some of the teachers.

"Are there any bad teachers? Like the medieval ones who smart your hands with a discipline wand?" Obsidian asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about discipline wands, but the Potions Master, Professor Snape, is very prejudiced against every house except his own,"

"And that is?"

"Slytherin,"

"Oh." Obsidian remembered that the Malfoy boy had said he was in Slytherin. But something else Luna had said struck her as odd. "Professor Snape? Why does that sound familiar to me?"

Luna shrugged with the same blank, yet dreamy expression.

"By the way, how many _Quibbler_s did you give out?" Obsidian continued, remembering when Luna had left the compartment at some time in the middle of the train ride.

"Exactly 13 copies, including yours. Not very good, considering I had started with 50 magazines," she replied, waving at a red-haired girl who had just emerged out of a compartment. She waved back with a cheery smile and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Obsidian asked.

"Her name's Ginevra Weasley. She's a Gryffindor in my year, though she's smart,"

"Oh, one of your friends?"

"Well, not exactly. More like... acquaintances,"

"Oh."

_This chat is getting a bit awkward_, Obsidian thought to herself.

Little did she know that Luna was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short.**

**I've got a lot of work to do for school.**

**It's pathetic, really. Two things.**

**One, my school makes us take a test on the first day about all three books we've read.**

**Two, the last chapter was 1,000 words, and this one's only about 500!**

***sigh***


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey, guys!

Quick note:

It's been a long time since I've written, and looking over my writing, I have seen that I have… I have…

**[sniff, sniff]**

I HAVE CREATED THE DREADED…

**[dramatic pause]**

MARY SUE!

**[wail of agony in the background]**

I'm sorry to say, that I will be changing a lot of THIS story, Noble Blood: Year One.

Well, I guess not A LOT, just enough to KILL THIS DREADED MARY SUE!

Oh, Obsidian… **[choking up]** I'VE CREATED A MONSTER!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MUCH QUICKER!

SCHOOL IS FINALLY LETTING UP ON WORK!

* * *

Two hours Later...

THE HELL? IM SO BIPOLAR!

never mind, not changing anything, read it over one more time and decided against it...

God, im such a freak...

PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL


End file.
